


SgcStuck

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Homestuck, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Crossover, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: An attempt to cross SG1 and Homestuck, or a meet of the third degree... (on indefinite Hiatus)
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Colonel Jack O'Neill seen meny strange things during his time with the SGC,but this still was a surprise he could sum in one sarcastic sentance."The General is going to love it!" -

* * *

*Five hours ago

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that we have an Alien life form detected from Texas, that was around for months?!

* * *

*Two minutes ago

"Colonel O'Neill, we are in position, all, looks clear.

* * *

*10 Seconds ago

When they stormed the appartment, Jack expected a charging Goa'uld,a mistaken identity, an empty place, all, but what he saw...

They were similarly clothed, wearing boxers, shirt, and sunglasses each, despite the dark night outside,but couldnt look more different if they tried, His thin blonde hair VS Her thick black strands, His pinkish lips to Her black ones, His sunglasses black round aviators unlike Her feminine red ones,His pale complexion contrasting Her grey skin, Her sharp, predator-like claws unlike His blunted neils.  
But it was the horns, sharp looking,orange colored straight horns, poking at angles upwards and sideways from Her head ,looking fake despite being unbelievebly real that made the realization sink in.

As it looked like either the kid got a SheDemon from hell,  
or a thin kid and an alien were just making out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Debrief me!" General Hammond ordered.

"The operation went without any problems. We cornered the target location, and sent the forward group- there were no hostiles-it appeared an almost false alarm- as there were just two kids making out." O'Neill had a serious expression on his face.

"One of which was clearly not human, nor of any species we encountered or know of, and there is the question of how she got here, and if there are others. Do you recognize the species, Teal'c?"

"No, GeneralHammond, I do not, the creature appears as one unfamiliar to Jaffa, as well as ignorant of them, or the Goa'uld."

"What of the current scans? What about the boy? Did he say anything?"

"Nothing useful, he keeps trying to bullshit us, and asks if the MIB will pay for his lawyer, he doesn't take our thrats seriously, and we don't want to physically coerce him. The MRI confirmed that the alien girl has no Snake in her head, but most other scanning equipment seems to malfunction when we try to learn more about her. I think we should ask our allies if they know where we can send the Illegal Immigrant home to."

* * *

"So, you caught an illegal immigrant?!" Jacob carter exclaimed, surprised, "and you called for Tok'ra help why?"

Unwilling to spoil the surprise, Jack answered cheerfully, "You'll see".

As the Colonel led the General, they discussed the Major, until they finally reached the door, and entered the observation room.

"No!" Selmak switched and exclaimed upon seeing their 'Immigrant'.

Jack added: "It's MIB type immigration, and we really don't know where to deport her."

On the other side of the one way mirror was a Grey skinned, candy corn horned, figure, now clothed in a teal shirt and jeans.

The girl, as if sensing them, turned to their direction, and smiled a sharklike smile-literally due to her sharp teeth, akin to a shark or piranha, that filled her mouth. Making it look as if she could literally bite their hands off.


	3. Chapter 3

So, i take it that you recognize it."

"Most unfortunately, and this is not a good sign, Trolls never were a good sign." The Symbiote answered, clearly shaken.

"Trolls. The girl said the same, when we asked her what she was, but we thought that she was, well... trolling."

"No, Jack, Trolls are real, and they are not the cute funny rainbow head and long hair thing popular now, but the scary version from old legends." Jacob retorted.

"Scary how?"

"Adults tend to be between two to three meters long, plus horns usually long enough to gore people with. Their physical strength is greater than that of Jaffa, Unas, or Goauld, and their body is often very durable.

Some System Lord stumbled on their forces, and lost millions of Jaffa in the ensuing battle.

The Goauld attempts to take some for hosts revealed that the entire race is somewhat psychopatic-as half the hosts ended up driving the goauld inside into a mindless frenzy, where they literally tried to beat others to death with the blunt end of a Staff Weapon. And those whose minds weren't as berserk, were discovered to have chemicals the symbiote is allergic to in their blood.

Trolls tended to arm their armies with mostly melee weapons, and still wipe out any Jaffa force of similar numbers, unless their opposition had plenty of air and artillery support."

"Ouch"

"Yes", The dual voices of the alien sharing the man's head voiced, "And they keep outnumbering goauld Fleets, despite having ships inferior to Hateks, and falling in space battles more often not. It's like they have unlimited numbers with which they stall the Goauld there.

Their tech Base is Organic and incompatible with anything the Goauld, or Tok'ra know, and can manipulate. You have no idea how many forces the system lords invested into stopping this menace in its tracks, and ensuring it won't have access to StarGates. Their native region of the galaxy is the place where the disgraced Goauld who stumbled on them was sent, expected to never return, with armies helping him keep fighting there.

Ra, in his displeasure, had the name of that System Lord removed from all records, and any forces not sent to help fight there outright Destroyed. Jaffa are kept ignorant of them."

"In short", and now it was Jacob again, O'Neill still wasn't used to the switching- " They are the barbarian hordes that the Goauld hide behind high walls to avoid and Tok'ra want to never see on their neighborhood.

What is even more interesting is that this one is not an Adult. All previously encountered members of its species were mature. It may prove different, or at least actually cooperative. We may even actually learn something about them."

"It's- I'm pretty sure this one is a girl. Or at least a very, very convincing Guy."

The ex-General looked at him.

"No, Jack, they don't have ganders the way we do, despite their appearance, Trolls are Insectoids with some reptilian features thrown in. They are not Mammals, and according to what autopsy reports we got our hands on, possess both male and female reproductive organs, but no womb."

After a prolongued silence the Colonel replied.

"Well, the kid that we caught Sucking Face with it seemed convinced it was a She. Think you could get better answers out of him then us?"

The look on the Tok'ra as he heard it was priceless.


End file.
